Las hijas de la arena
by Muselina Black
Summary: Todas son distintas entre sí, pero todas son dignas hijas de su padre. Eso es lo que cuenta. Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo aquí __es propiedad de George R.R. Martin, que seguramente está planeando matar a alguien ahora._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

_No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me llaman mucho las Serpientes de Arena. No sé por qué, pero así es. Y aquí dejo una pequeña introducción a ellas que, espero, les guste._

**Las hijas de la arena**

**I**

**Obara Arena**

Cae de bruces. La arena áspera se pega a su cara, cubierta de sudor. Pero ella no gime. No llora. Sólo se muerde el labio e intenta levantarse, evitando la mano que un escudero le tiende. Se aleja a un lado de la pista, buscando la bota para beber algo de agua.

Padre está ahí, mirándola.

Obara rehúye su mirada. No quiere que los ojos de su padre le digan sin palabras que se siente avergonzada de ella. Que se arrepiente de haberla arrancado de los brazos de su madre. Inclina la cabeza mientras busca una toalla con la que limpiarse el rostro.

Esa noche se quedará practicando sola en los establos. Es lo que hace cuando su actuación en los entrenamientos es lamentable. Practicar y practicar hasta que le sangren los nudillos.

—Obara —la voz de padre la hace levantar la cabeza, temerosa—. La próxima vez, deberías inclinarte a la derecha. Lo desequilibrarás.

**II**

**Nymeria Arena**

Acaricia el filo del cuchillo y sonríe al ver el reflejo de sus labios en la hoja. Le encanta sentir el frío del metal contra su piel. La hace sentir poderosa, temible. Puede arrebatarle la vida a un hombre. Tiene el poder de decidir si su tiempo ha sido suficiente.

Es impresionante como en tan delgada hoja de metal se contiene tanto poder.

Su tío la está enviando a Desembarco, pero Nymeria sabe que no es para deshacerse de ella. Es porque ella es la mejor a la hora de deslizarse entre la gente y parecer inofensiva. Nadie sospecha que su belleza es la máscara de la muerte. Quizás porque todo el mundo piensa que la muerte es horrenda.

Pero Nymeria sabe que no es así. Sabe que la muerte no tiene cara y que puede aguardar tras cualquier columna del palacio más lujoso de los Siete Reinos.

Incluso tras un rostro como el suyo.

**III**

**Tyene Arena**

Las dos niñas se ríen despacio. Aunque saben que nadie las irá a interrumpir, es mucho más divertido así. Hablando y riendo despacito bajo las sábanas de la cama de Arianne. Han estado hablando de todo lo posible. De lo gorda que se ve la septa que les intenta enseñar historia y de lo guapo que es uno de los chicos del establo.

—Yo lo dejaría —dice Arianne, haciendo un gesto para indicar a lo que se refiere—. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería?

Más risitas. Ninguna de las dos lo ha hecho aún. Pero lo han hablado mucho y creen que ya están listas. Ya han decidido que quieren hacerlo juntas, como todo lo demás. La cosa importante es con quién. No puede ser cualquiera.

—¿Qué piensas de Drey?

Tyene piensa en sus hombros empezando a ensancharse y en su sonrisa. No le importaría que fuese él, a decir verdad. Le gusta la idea, incluso.

**IV**

**Sarella Arena**

Respira profundamente. El aire salino le inunda los pulmones. Y sigue subiendo por el mástil. Su madre le ha enseñado a hacerlo desde pequeña y a ella le parece tan natural como respirar. Lo ha hecho cientos y miles de veces.

Arriba del mástil es como otro mundo. Un mundo en que puede mirar hasta los confines de la tierra y más allá. Cuando le pregunta a su madre qué hay más allá del horizonte, ella siempre le responde que la respuesta se encuentra escondida en un lugar secreto. Sarella la encontrará algún día, eso lo sabe. Sabe que cuando hay preguntas, siempre hay respuestas que pueden ser encontradas.

Sigue trepando, decidida. Desde el palo mayor se ven las Islas del Verano, el hogar de su madre. El viento le golpea en la cara mientras se sienta en el palo mayor y respira.

Si la libertad huele a algo, seguro que huele como el mar.

**V**

**Elia Arena**

Se deja caer sobre el pasto largo y rueda sobre sí misma, aspirando el aroma. Es justo lo que necesita después de la larga cabalgata. Dejarse caer sobre el pasto fresco y refrescante. En Dorne siempre hace calor, pero junto al río se está perfecto.

Su madre la reñirá, seguro. Sabe que no le gusta que pase tantas horas al día entre los caballos. Siempre se queja de que ella huele a establos. Pero a Elia le da igual. Necesita salir un par de horas al día y sentir el viento en su rostro.

Se incorpora lentamente y se acerca al río. Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada, con el pelo desgreñado y las mejillas coloradas. Se levanta y dobla las piernas.

Lo siguiente que siente es el agua helada cortándole el rostro. Patalea hacia arriba y saca la cabeza. Sacude el cabello corto, salpicando agua hacia todos lados.

Ya va siendo hora de regresar.

**VI**

**Obella Arena**

Lanza del Sol es calurosa. Y ella extraña a su madre y a sus hermanas. Se le cierra la garganta y se le atragantan los recuerdos. Pero ella es valiente, se lo ha dicho su madre. Ella es valiente como su padre y no puede ponerse a llorar ahí. Va a dejar el nombre de su padre en alto.

Pero quiere volver a los Jardines. ¡Qué bien se lo pasaban ahí con Elia! Recuerda las Piscinas y a los chicos que jugaban ahí. Extraña esas risas y esas bromas. ¿Por qué el tío Doran la había enviado ahí?

Obella se deja caer sobre la colcha de su cama y suelta una palabrota que ha escuchado de Elia. Es injusto que la hayan enviado a ese lugar horrendo, en lugar de dejarla jugar en las Piscinas. Ella no tendría por qué estar ahí.

Pero lo está.

Está ahí y debe poner su mejor cara.

Por papá.

**VII**

**Dorea Arena**

Fue uno de los regalos de papá. El último que le hizo antes de partir y no volver. A mamá no le gustaba mucho, pero a ella le daba igual. Era de su padre. Él le había dicho que le enseñaría a usarla cuando volviese, pero Dorea sabe que no volverá. Mamá lo ha dicho y ella nunca miente.

Mira hacia arriba. Naranjas. Son su fruta menos preferida de todas, por mucho que mamá diga que son buenas para ella. Las odia. Aunque a papá le gustaran mucho. Eso hace que las odie más. Porque ellas están ahí y él no.

Levanta el _lucero del alba_ y golpea el tronco del árbol. Una de las naranjas cae al suelo y explota frente a sus ojos, su jugo manchando la tierra a su alrededor. Golpea de nuevo. Tres naranjas caen, manchándole los dedos de los pies.

Sabe que su padre no volverá, pero lo sigue haciendo.

**VIII**

**Loreza Arena**

No entiende. No entiende qué es lo que pasa, por qué Dorea se ha pasado toda la noche llorando. Loreza escuchó a Elia decir las palabras feas que dice Obara a veces. Obella no ha dicho nada. Obella nunca dice nada. Mamá se limita a sonreírles y a cantar.

Pero Loreza aún no sabe qué sucede. Cuando le preguntó a mamá por papá, ella dijo que él había muerto y que no volvería a casa. Ella no está muy segura de lo que significa morir. Sabe que eso le pasa a la gente muy vieja, pero papá no es viejo.

No ha visto a sus hermanas en semanas, y no puede dejar de preguntarse si tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con papá. Extraña a Obara y a Nymeria, que siempre juegan con ella. Ni a Dorea ni a Obella le gusta jugar. Pero nadie le explica nada.

A Loreza le gustaría entenderlo todo.

FIN

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones?__ Cualquier comentario es absolutamente bienvenido.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
